


kinktober day 5

by Sang_argente



Series: kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, could be underage stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: Stiles is restless and begs for more, harder,please.





	kinktober day 5

In certain circles, they call him the boy who runs with wolves. They talk about his near animalistic behaviors, his growls and snarls and fangtoothed smiles. They talk about his more vicious plans and how he'll kill for his wolves, how he'll put down entire families just to protect them. They whisper stories to each other about bloody hands wrapped around a bat and bloody lips smiling at the enemy. They fear him the most, in these circles, to the point where the wolves are secondary, not nearly as terrifying. Stiles wears the name and the fear in pride. He wants them to fear him above all else. That's how he knows his pack is safe.

In other- decidedly less hunter centric- circles, they call him the boy who mates with a wolf. There's still some rumblings about how much like them he is but their concerns go further. They whisper to themselves about his clawed skin, new red stripes mixing with paler scars all down his body. They tell each other of the bite marks that circle his throat and trail down his chest. They watch with wide eyes as his wolf pinches at him, pulls him along with a iron grip, manipulates his body with every inch of his power. Other human mates shiver in fear while their wolves pet them and murmur reassurances that no they'd never treat them like that. It's only him, there’s something wrong with that boy. Or maybe it's the wolf, too unhinged to control his inner beast even if it means damaging his mate.

Neither circles know of the long nights when Stiles is restless and begs for more, harder, please. None of them know of how he tears at his own body in fear or arousal or excitement. Nobody could possibly imagine how much time Peter, the wolf, the beast, spends checking on his mate. Asking if he's okay or if he needs more or if he can take another scratch, bite, tear.

There's no one but Peter and Stiles who knows how they tangle in battle and in bed. Only they know how Stiles calls the wolf out to hurt, to tear, to scar. Only they know how he finally falls quiet with blood on his skin and tears in his eyes, calm for a moment. Only they know how Peter hurts and hushes and soothes, stretched almost beyond predator.

They don't need anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> someone please come cry about steter with [me.](http://delicatesammy.tumblr.com)


End file.
